memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2009 (production)
Events January *6 January – Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story anthology, Shards and Shadows is released. *14 January – Ricardo Montalban dies. *15 January – Barbara Minster dies. *25 January – Kim Manners dies. *27 January – Pocket Books novel A Singular Destiny by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. *29 January – IDW Publishing's Star Trek Archives volume 3, Best of Gary Seven is released. February *4 February – IDW Publishing's trade paperback collection is released. *24 February – Star Trek: Titan novel Over a Torrent Sea, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. March *2 March – Rhae Andrece dies. *10 March – Jim Burk dies. *17 March – Pocket Books trade paperback collection is released. *21 March – John Franklyn-Robbins dies. *25 March – Alexander Lepak dies. *29 March – ** Jeffrey D. Deacon dies ** IDW's Star Trek Archives volume 4, Best of DS9, released. *31 March – Pocket VOY novel Full Circle, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. April *6 April – The first public showing of takes place in Austin, Texas. *7 April – ** The gala premiere of takes place in Sydney, Australia. ** IDW releases [[Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus)|the trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Countdown]]. *14 April – Boukenshin, the first ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' manga from Tokyopop is released. *18 April – ** Peter Dennis dies. ** Star Trek: New Frontier novel Treason, by Peter David, is released. *20 April – Corky Randall dies. *27 April – [[TOS Season 1 Blu-ray|Season 1 of The Original Series]] is released on Blu-ray Disc in Region 2. Also released are: slimline editions of the remastered seasons 1-3, Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray) and Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD). *28 April – ** Star Trek: Vanguard novel Open Secrets, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore is released. ** TOS Season 1 Blu-ray is released in Region 1. *29 April – Marl Young dies. *30 April – C.J. Bau dies. May * 1 May – Ric Estrada dies. * 2 May – Remastered version of airs. * 5 May – ''Star Trek'' soundtrack is released. * 7 May – Advanced screenings of begin at 7 pm nationwide. * 8 May – is released. * 11 May – ** Region B releases of , , , and ** Region 2 releases of , , , and * 12 May – ** Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray), Star Trek: Motion Picture Trilogy (Blu-ray), , The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series, all released in Region 1. ** by Alan Dean Foster is released. * 14 May – George C. Villaseñor dies. * 18 May – Wayne Allwine dies. * 23 May – Edward J. Lakso dies. * 26 May – Pocket TOS novel Troublesome Minds, by Dave Galanter is released. * 27 May – IDW's ''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 1 is released. * 28 May – ** Phil Rawlins dies. ** David F. Tepool dies. June *4 June – Ward Costello dies. *10 June – Dave Simons dies. *11 June – David Richards and Bruce Watson die. *30 June – ** Pocket TNG novel Losing the Peace, by William Leisner, is released. ** Harve Presnell dies. July *1 July – ** Anna Karen dies. ** 2010 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. ** IDW Publishing's ''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 2 is released. *3 July – Frank Salsedo dies. *17 July – Genki Wear fragrances Tiberius, Red Shirt, Pon Farr, and the Comic-Con exclusive Khaaann! are released. *28 July – Pocket DS9 novel The Soul Key, by Olivia Woods, is released. August *12 August – IDW Star Trek Archives volume 5, Best of Captain Kirk is released. *14 August – Gender and Sexuality in Star Trek, by David Greven, is released. *16 August – Ed Reimers dies. *17 August – Warren Hamilton, Jr. dies. *19 August – June Gilham dies. *25 August – Pocket DS9 novel The Never-Ending Sacrifice, by Una McCormack, is released. September *2 September – IDW's Star Trek Archives volume 6, Best of Alternate Universes is released. *10 September – Susan Carol Schwary dies. *13 September – Dallas Mitchell dies. *14 September – Henry Gibson dies. *17 September – ** ''Star Trek'' 2010 Calendar is released. ** Dick Durock dies. *20 September – Bill Shepard dies. *21 September – Reference book Star Trek: A Comics History, by Alan J. Porter, is released. *22 September – ** Region A Blu-ray releases of TOS Season 2; Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection; The Wrath of Khan, The Voyage Home, The Undiscovered Country, and First Contact. ** Region 1 DVD releases of Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Star Trek: First Contact. *29 September – Pocket VOY novel Unworthy, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. October * 1 October – Sebastian Tom dies. *13 October – Reference book Memories of the Future, Volume 1 by Wil Wheaton is released. *14 October – IDW releases a [[Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus)|hardback collection of Star Trek: Countdown]], and the [[Star Trek: Crew (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Crew]]. *20 October – Pocket ENT The Romulan War trade paperback, Beneath the Raptor's Wing, by Michael A. Martin is released. *21 October – IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek: Mission's End (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Mission's End]]. *22 October – Don Ivan Punchatz dies. *27 October – Star Trek: Titan novel Synthesis, by James Swallow, is released. November *1 November – Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture is released. *15 November – Richard Carlyle dies. *16 November – Basic DVD, Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray Disc versions of released in Region 2, along with Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection (DVD) and Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection (Blu-ray). *17 November – ** Star Trek DVD and Blu-ray released in Region 1, along with The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 2 and The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Volume 2 ** Titan Books releases Star Trek - The Art of the Film. *21 November – Jeff Mart dies. *24 November – Star Trek: Vanguard novel Precipice, by David Mack, is released. December *15 December – Region A release of TOS Season 3 Blu-ray. *29 December – Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel The Sorrows of Empire, by David Mack, is released. *30 December – Joseph M. Wilcots dies. Media gallery File:Shards and Shadows cover.jpg|''Shards and Shadows'' File:A Singular Destiny cover.jpg|''A Singular Destiny'' File:Gary Seven Collection cover.jpg|''Best of Gary Seven'' File:Mirror Images TPB cover.jpg|''Mirror Images'' TPB File:Over a Torrent Sea cover.jpg|''Over a Torrent Sea'' File:Mere Anarchy omnibus cover.jpg|'' '' File:Best of DS9 cover.jpg|''Best of DS9'' File:Full Circle cover.jpg|''Full Circle'' File:Countdown tpb cover.jpg|''Countdown'' TPB File:Boukenshin cover.jpg|''Boukenshin'' File:Treason cover.jpg|''Treason'' File:TOS Season 1 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TOS Season 1 Blu-ray File:Original Motion Picture Collection box.jpg|''Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)'' File:Original Motion Picture Collection DVD box.jpg|''Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD)'' File:Open Secrets cover.jpg|''Open Secrets'' File:Star Trek (soundtrack) cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' OST File:Star Trek poster.jpg| File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region B/2) File:Star Trek III The Search for Spock Blu-ray cover.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region B/2) File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region B/2) File:Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region B/2) File:Motion Picture Trilogy box.jpg|''Star Trek: Motion Picture Trilogy (Blu-ray edition)'' File:The Best of The Original Series box art.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series'' File:The Best of The Next Generation box art.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation'' File:Star Trek novelization cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' novelization File:Troublesome Minds cover.jpg|''Troublesome Minds'' File:Star Trek Omnibus volume 1 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 1 File:Losing the Peace cover.jpg|''Losing the Peace'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2010.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2010)'' File:Ships of the Line 2010 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2010)'' File:Star Trek Omnibus volume 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus'' volume 2 File:The Soul Key cover.jpg|''The Soul Key'' File:Best of Captain Kirk cover.jpg|''Best of Captain Kirk'' File:Gender and Sexuality in Star Trek cover.jpg|''Gender and Sexuality in Star Trek'' File:The Never Ending Sacrifice cover.jpg|''The Never-Ending Sacrifice'' File:Best of Alternate Universes cover.jpg|''Best of Alternate Universes'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2010 (film).jpg|''Star Trek'' 2010 Calendar File:Star Trek A Comics History cover 2.jpg|''Star Trek: A Comics History'' File:TOS Season 2 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TOS Season 2 Blu-ray File:Next Generation Motion Picture Collection box.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)'' File:Next Generation Motion Picture Collection DVD box.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection (DVD)'' File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region A/1) File:Star Trek IV The Voyage Home 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region A/1) File:Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region A/1) File:Star Trek First Contact 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg| (Blu-ray | DVD) (Region A/1) File:Unworthy cover.jpg|''Unworthy'' File:Memories of the Future, Volume 1 cover.jpg|''Memories of the Future, Volume 1'' File:Countdown hardback cover.jpg|''Countdown'' HC File:Crew tpb cover.jpg|''Crew'' TPB File:Beneath the Raptor's Wing cover.jpg|''Beneath the Raptor's Wing'' File:Mission's End tpb cover.jpg|''Mission's End'' TPB File:Synthesis cover.jpg|''Synthesis'' File:Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture cover.jpg|''Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture'' File:Star Trek DVD Region 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' basic DVD release (Region 2 cover shown) File:Star Trek Special Edition Region 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' Special Edition DVD release (Region 2 cover shown) File:Star Trek 3 disc Blu-ray Region B cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' Blu-ray Disc release (Region B cover shown) File:Legends of The Final Frontier Collection DVD contents.jpg|''Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection (DVD)'' File:Legends of The Final Frontier Collection Blu-ray contents.jpg|''Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection (Blu-ray)'' File:The Best of Star Trek The Original Series Volume 2 cover.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 2'' File:The Best of Star Trek The Next Generation Volume 2 cover.jpg|''The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Volume 2'' File:Star Trek The Art of the Film cover.jpg|''Star Trek - The Art of the Film'' File:Precipice cover.jpg|''Precipice'' File:TOS Season 3 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TOS Season 3 Blu-ray File:The Sorrows of Empire cover.jpg|''The Sorrows of Empire'' bg:Продукции от 2009 cs:2009 (produkce) fr:2009 productions it:Produzioni del 2009 nl:2009 producties pt:Produções de 2009